All That Glitters Isn't Gold
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: Silena's story throughout the books. Watch her as she goes through life and is tricked by Luke. After all, how did he do that? There is a way for you to find out. All you need to do is review, that way you can read more to find out why and how! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! Welcome to the wonderful world of Silena Beauregard. How can you judge a "traitor" when you don't know what she's been through? So, this is my version of Silena's life... (:**

"Thanks a bunch, Clover! We finally got here." Silena Beauregard sighed in relief as she surveyed the view spread out in front of her. She leaned against a lone pine tree as she tried to get her breath evenly.  
>"Yeah. Let's get you down to the Big House now. Chiron wants to see you."Clover said as he started to walk down the hill. "C'mon, Silena. Don't worry, Chiron doesn't bite."<br>"OK then." Silena lived in Florida originally. However, when at her boarding school in Orlando, a monster tried to kill her. Aided by Clover, she killed the monster and they began their hazardous trip to Camp Half Blood on Long Island. Finally here, she wasn't going to argue with anyone.  
>They reached the wraparound porch of the Big House and climbed the steps. They walked around a corner of the house, where there was a... well, Silena couldn't exactly think of what it was. A centaur from Greek mythology? No, that's impossible... right?<br>" Ah, Clover, I'm so glad that you found one. Would you mind prepping the introductory video?" Clover nodded and scampered away. "Ah, now then miss..."  
>"Beauregard. Silena Beauregard." Silena said in a small voice, still looking in awe at the centaur. "And you are who?<br>"Chiron. My name is Chiron." Chiron smiled as he said this. "Yes, I am a centaur, Miss Beauregard."

"Miss Beauregard, I do assure you, I am not crazy. You'll probably think that I am after this bit of news, however: The gods are real."  
>"The gods are... Huh?" Silena stammered confusedly.<br>"The Greek gods. And it would just so happen that one of your parents is one of them. Let me guess here: You have a single parent, you get kicked out of a ton of schools for causing trouble, and you have dyslexia and/or ADHD."  
>"How did you know that?" Silena demanded, guarding herself.<br>"My dear, that's the case for everyone here. Now, if you would just go with Clover right now he will show you the informative video and show you Camp Half-blood." Chiron turned back to his papers.  
>"C'mon, Silena, let's go." Clover said tugging on her sleeve.<br>"Oh my god! What are you, a satyr?" Silena yelped when she saw the furry hindquarters and the two shiny horn nubs.  
>"Yes, that's exactly what I am. Let's go now." Clover bleated as he turned and trotted down the steps of the porch.<br>This day just gets weirder and weirder, Silena thought to herself as she followed Clover down the steps.

Silena and Clover reached a little pavilion that Clover opened the door of. He gestured Silena inside, followed her in and shut the door. Silena looked around and absorbed her surroundings. There was a projector, screen, and a couple of chairs, one of which Silena sat in. Clover fumbled with a remote for a moment, then found the right button and hit it. As the movie progressed, Silena grew even more flabbergasted and confused. At the end, she asked Clover, "Am I dreaming? Greek gods alive? Me, a child of one of them? It just doesn't make sense. And, of course, there's you being a satyr and all.  
>Clover smiled and replied, "Hard as it is to believe, yes. It is true, abut no. You aren't dreaming. Alright, I'll show you around the camp and introduce you to Cabin Eleven."As Clover was showing Silena around camp she was walking around with her mouth hanging open most of the time. She asked Clover, "What's that?" over and over again and again.<br>After showing Silena around Camp Half-Blood he told her, "Alright, each of this cabins represents a god or goddess. You stay in the cabin of your godly parent. Oh, and the woods over there- Don't go in alone or without a weapon. They're stocked with monsters."  
>Silena replied, "Wait... I don't think I have a godly parent though... And who would keep the woods stocked with monsters?"<br>Clover chuckled at her response and reassured her by saying, "Look, you have a godly parent, they just haven't claimed you yet. And the monster question- Us. Ah, here we are. Now- Cabin Eleven is the Hermes cabin. As the god of travelers, all unclaimed demigods stay in the Hermes cabin until they're claimed. Follow me, I'll introduce you to them."  
>Clover opened the door and stepped inside. Alright, everyone listen up. We have a new demigod- Unclaimed yet. Silena, Canin Eleven. Here's a sleeping bag, just find a space on the floor somewhere."<br>Silena did so, and right then she heard a shell blow. The senior counselor yelled at the cabin to take their places. He told Silena that she was in the very back since she was the newest. After that, the long straggling line proceeded up to dining hall. At the dining hall Silena was sitting half on half off the bench because there was so many people in Cabin Eleven. As the food got passed around Silena took some of the grapes, two slices of seasoned meat, and some celery. When everyone got up and walked to a big bronze brazier Silena confusedly followed suit. One of the campers told her that everyone had to give burnt offerings to the gods. Silena walked up when it was her turn and threw a cluster of juicy purple grapes into the brazier. She went back to her table and finished her meal.  
>When all of the campers had finished their dinners Chiron stood up. Everyone fell quiet once this happened, since they all wanted to hear the news. Chiron smiled at everyone and announced, "It is now time for Capture the Flag." He couldn't continue for a minute after he said this because the campers were cheering so loudly. "Please, if everyone would fetch their weapons." After this there rose a great clamor as everyone went to get their lethal weapons. Suddenly, however, the campers all hushed and turned to look in awe at Silena."What? Why are you all looking at me?" Silena asked nervously.<br>"Silena, look at yourself." Clover replied in awe.  
>"Silena Beauregard, you are a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." Chiron said, and, if on cue, everyone bowed to Silena.<br>Silena's hair was a curtain of black hair, luscious and shining. Her eyes glowed like sapphires, outlined by the perfect amount of mascara for her. Her ratty clothes had vanished, to be replaced by a simple white dress that seemed to shine, displaying her perfect beauty. She was radiant, shining with a confidence that seemed to diminish all others. She had a sapphire shaped like a flower hanging from a delicate silver chain, and matching earrings. Silena looked around uncomfortably and asked, "Umm... now what?"  
>A girl about 6 years older than her stepped forward from the now standing crowd. She extended a hand to Silena, smiled, and said, "I'm Nicole Foxx, senior counselor of Cabin Ten." Nicole said, "Come on, let's get you moved in. Imagine- you get to sleep in an actual bed!" Nicole beckoned for Silena to follow her down to the cabins. "Do you have anything in the Hermes cabin?" Nicole asked Silena. When she shook her head no, Nicole said "Great! All we have to do is to get you a bed then. Ah, here we are. Cabin Ten, Aphrodite. They were standing outside a cute little picture box house, with flower boxes on the windowsills filled with blooming azaleas and geraniums. They stepped inside and saw an organized interior. Nicole walked over to one of the beds and said, "Here we are! This is a vacant bed. Well, not anymore it isn't! Alright, once you get your clothes you are to keep them folded and color-coded in this chest. Ok? Great! Let's go and watch Capture the Flag now!"<br>"Why don't we play it?" Silena asked confusedly.  
>Nicole answered, "Because, we wouldn't want to break our nails or mess up or hair, now then, would we? Although, you can't."<br>"Huh? Why not?" Silena queried curiously.  
>"The blessing of Aphrodite. You'll have a perfect appearance anywhere from a day to a week long. Ah, here we are. And just in time, too! Perfect. Now, currently, the teams are, on blue- Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Apollo. On red- Ares, Dionysus, and Hermes. The entire game is to get the other team's flag first." Nicole explained. "The creek separates the two sides. Now, let's sit back and enjoy the show!"<br>The game began, and the teams disappeared into their side of the woods. Silena saw several of the Apollo archers scurry up the trees for vantage points. Suddenly, an attack force of a couple of Athena and Demeter kids jumped over the creek and ventured into enemy territory, flanked by a couple of Apollo archers. Approximately 30 seconds after that a large group of Hermes campers attempted to cross the creek to the blue team's side, only to be delayed by the Apollo archers, who tangled 7 of the 15 up in a giant golden net that came from and arrow. Suddenly, there was a ton of yelling coming from the red team's side, and the sound of metal on metal, and then the attack force burst out of the woods and came running to the creek. The Apollo archers in the trees quickly trapped the rest of the Hermes kids to ensure that the Athena camper made it to the other side. She sprang like a deer over the boundary line as the blue team erupted in cheers.

Nicole stood up, checked her reflection to make sure that her flaming red hair was perfect, turned to Silena, and said, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to some of the campers." Silena followed Nicole to the cluster of the blue team who were currently stripping off their armor. Nicole pulled a few of the campers aside and told them, "This is Silena Beauregard. She's the one who got claimed at the campfire tonight. Silena, this is Annabeth Chase, Katie Gardener, Kayla Browne, and Charles Beckendorf." As Nicole named each of the campers in their group she pointed to them. "Alright guys, Silena's had a long day, so we're going to head back to our cabin. Night!"  
>Nicole and Silena then walked away from the woods o the cabins. When they entered Silena wearily collapsed onto her bunk.<p>

**Uh, I really don't know if I should continue this. Review? Oh, and flames will be used to cook some nice, warm cookies for the nice reviewers (:**

**Disclaimer~ Me no own PJatO. STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**-psylocke13  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! And sorry about the paragraph and grammar mistakes, I had posted this on Facebook originally and then copy/pasted. Also, it having been 11:00 PM might have had something to do with it.**

The next day dawned, and Silena got up. When she looked into the mirror, she realized that the blessing of Aphrodite hadn't faded away yet. She looked down at her pristine white dress, thinking that she didn't want to do camp stuff in it. Almost as if on cue, Nicole walked up to her.

"Hey, Silena. Glad to see you're up nice and early. I brought you some camp clothes." Nicole told her, handing over some jean shorts and an orange T-shirt with "Camp Half-Blood" on it. "You have plenty of time to change before we head over to breakfast, don't worry."

Silena took the clothes gratefully, turned, and went to put them on in the dressing area. She returned in time to join the line heading towards the dining hall. When the Aphrodite campers arrived there and took their seats, Nicole introduced some of their siblings. "Silena, this is Aeryn, Darrel, and Fiona." She indicated three of the campers, all of them having silky brown hair and warm, chocolaty brown eyes. "They're all actual full blooded siblings."

Aeryn, Darrel, and Fiona all greeted her happily. Then, everyone ate the scrambled eggs with smoked gouda cheese that were being passed around. After that, Nicole called Cabin Ten to attention and told them what their first activity for the day was. "Hey, y'all," At this point everyone giggled, because no one raised in the north talked like this. She fixed them all with a playful stare that reminded them that she was making an announcement that was important. "Y'all, we're going to go to the pegasus stables today until lunch, so let's go, get tidied up QUICKLY, and then we'll head over there."

As one, the cabin rose and walked out to fix their appearances. In ten minutes, the cabin was assembled and ready to go to the pegasus stables. Once there, they all went to specific pegasi. Silena looked around, confused about what she should do now, until Nicole noticed and walked over to her. "Sorry, Silena! Guido had a sore leg that I wanted to attend as quick as possible. Anyways, here, why don't you get to know Porkpie."Nicole gestured to a chestnut pegasus. "Silena- Be careful. Porkpie isn't broken in yet, and he's a real trickster!" Nicole warned her. Silena approached Porkpie cautiously and then brushed his hair when she saw how tangled it was. Suddenly, Porkpie flipped Silena onto his back and flew out of the open roof of the pegasus stables. Nicole yelled frantically at Porkpie, telling him to get the heck down here or he'd have no carrots for a week while she mounted another pegasus. Silena was swept up in the awesomeness of riding Porkipie, feeling wonderful as they sliced the morning breeze. Porkpie then descended carefully back down and let Silena dismount. Nicole landed right beside them before Silena could even take a breath and was yelling at Porkipie again. "What do you think you were doing Porkpie? That was INSANE! Silena doesn't know how to ride a pegasus! It's only her second day here for the gods' sake!"

Silena interrupted Nicole's rant and said, "Nicole, it's okay! I loved it! I'm really glad that Porkpie did that. It was SO much fun!"

Nicole sighed, disgruntled, and then perked up when she heard the shell blow from the dining hall. She called everyone to attention, and told them, "Alright, after lunch we're practicing archery. Okay, let's go now!" The Aphrodite campers proceeded up the hill to the dining hall for lunch. After snagging a couple of sandwiches each and devouring them, they quickly checked their hair and make-up. Nicole got up and called everyone to order. "Y'all, come on now! Archery next with Chiron, and y'all know that he doesn't like to be kept waiting." After hearing this, the campers jumped to their feet and followed Nicole to an area of level ground next to the lake.

As the Aphrodite cabin approached the archery range, they saw Chiron descend the steps of the Big House and gallop over to meet them. The expression on his face didn't exactly bode well for us. "Nicole, Silena, a word?"

"Of course." Nicole replied cheerily. She turned to the rest of the cabin, "Y'all, start on your archery. No maiming, or you'll have to wear the Shoes of Shame for a _whole week_."

"Thank you. Now, Silena, you know a Josephine Rye, correct?" Chiron asked me gasped dramatically at this point, leaving Nicole raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Chiron, I would take that as a yes."

"Oh my gods, Josie was my little next door neighbor! She has three younger siblings too, and her dad works two shifts to take care of them."

"Their scent is extremely strong. Silena, you'll go with the extraction group since you know that area. Nicole, you'll accompany her, along with Sonya Yew from the Apollo cabin." Chiron instructed gravely. "We would send a satyr, but they're already stretched thin. You have plane tickets that leave in an hour and a half to Florida; Good luck."

Nicole beamed happily and flipped her hair. "Thanks, Chiron! I'll stop by and tell Aeryn that she'll be in charge of the cabin until I get back. Let's go, Silena!" She turned abruptly and entered the archery range. "Y'all, Silena and I are going to get some new demigods. Aeryn, take charge. Use brutal force if necessary." She winked at the group, who had shivered at the thought of that. "Just kidding… Maybe. Leave that up to Aeryn." She then began to half drag me behind her at a sprint down to the cabin to pack and get Sonya, who was probably in her cabin right now, writing music.

"Nicole, calm down! Jeez… I'll get Sonya." Silena smiled at the hyper redhead as she headed into Cabin Ten to pack Aphrodite knows what, while Silena head over to Cabin Seven.(I think it is at least…) She knocked timidly, and the door swung open after a brief pause, revealing a small, slight frame with a rats' nest of blonde hair piled on top of her head.

"Yes?" Her voice had a slight airiness to it, and her light blue eyes sparkled brightly, the freckles dancing along her nose. "I'm Sonya. You're Silena, the new camper, right?"

"Yeah. Chiron said that you're supposed to come with Nicole and me on an extraction mission." Silena explained as she clasped her hands behind her back."Cool. I'll meet you at Thalia's pine in twenty." Sonya grinned as she shut the door softly.

Silena turned back to Cabin Ten and went in. "Uh, Nicole? I still need a weapon."

The redhead straightened instantly, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gods! You do!" She whirled around to Silena and tilted her head, examining her. "You seem like a knife kind of person. Here, I have a spare." Nicole grabbed a sheathed dagger and tossed it over to Silena, who plucked it deftly out of the air. "Nice catch."

"Nice throw." Unsheathing the knife, Silena found a light green knife with an emerald embedded in the handle. It sparkled, winking at her in the sunlight that was streaming into the room. "Awesome. Oh, and Sonya said that she'd meet us at Thalia's pine in…" Silena checked her light rose watch. "Fifteen minutes. Do you have a bag that I could use? Oh, thanks." She unzipped the white backpack that had been offered to her and placed two pairs of jean shorts and a couple shirts in it, along with a few basic amenities.

"Silena, c'mon, we have a plane to catch, and Argus and Sonya are waiting." Nicole slung her bright green pack onto her shoulders and exited the baby pink interior of the cabin, Silena right on her tail.

**Review? (:**

**Disclaimer~ Me no own PJatO. STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**-psylocke13  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First off~**

**Happy belated birthday to CarmenitaHuntressofArtemis! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I kinda got myself banned from the computer. Just kinda... /-:**

**Also- First person to tell me where the title is from gets a shout out and a character in my story (: I'm going to stop boring you, so here it is!**

"Sonya, Nicole, wake me up when we get there. It's going to be a long plane ride." Silena yawned lazily as she reclined her plane seat.

Several long hours later, the trio had exited the airport, glancing around warily. Nicole had one hand constantly twitching towards her leg sheath where her knife was hidden. "We should be attacked soon. Either that or they're going at the Rye kids." 

Silena smiled faintly. "Well, I don't live that far from the airport. Then again, no one really does when you think about it." She took a sharp turn down an alley, drawing her dagger out.

Raising an eyebrow, Sonya squeezed an arrowhead necklace charm, holding it nonchalantly as it turned into a glistening golden bow. "Silena, what did you see?"

Nicole ducked as a hellhound went flying over her. "I think I found out. Silena, distract it while Sonya and I take it out!" It was a good plan until two more snarling hellhounds joined the party. "Really?" Nicole grumbled. "It's getting crowded in here. New strategy: Each of us gets one." She slid underneath one of the three, and Sonya climbed up onto one of the fire escapes**. **Silena dodged to her left as the hellhound lunged towards her. She snagged onto the hindquarters and began to climb it, which was no small feat considering its size. It snarled, trying to swat her off, turning in circles. Silena clung on desperately, and taking her dagger, she stabbed it in the hellhound's neck. After whimpering slightly, the hellhound disintegrated. Before falling twenty feet to the concrete below, she grabbed onto a flagpole and slid down fireman style.

Glancing to her right, Sonya had shot four arrows into the hellhound's eyes, destroying it. "Two down, one to go."

"AGH!" Nicole cried out shrilly, the sound piercing through the alley. Her hellhound had raked its claws at her side, shredding her green tank top. Sonya notched and aimed five arrows and aimed it at a cluster of nerves, releasing it and sending it to its comrades.

"Nicole!" Silena bent down to the redhead anxiously. "Sonya, where's the ambrosia?"

The Apollo girl rushed over, brushing blonde hair out of her eyes, extracting a bag of what was apparently sugar cubes, but actually was ambrosia out of her bag. "Nicole-"

"No. Too late." Nicole breathed out as she pressed her side. Her manicured hands were soaked in blood, the red standing out against the perfect tan. "Silena, you're cabin leader. Sonya, make sure that happens! Bye bye now." She closed her emerald green eyes, her lips curled into a final smile.

Sonya stood up slowly, scratching the back of her head. "Nicole Marie Foxx, what have you done?" Sonya turned to Silena, "Go get your neighbors quickly. I'll call Chiron." She then took a drachma and walked over to a nearby fountain. "Hurry up!"

"Alright..." Silena wiped her eyes and inhaled shakily. She ran out of the alley and down about half a block before coming to an abrupt halt. The sign overhead read_ BEAUREGARD SWEETS_ in curling read letters. Grinning, Silena pushed open the frosted glass door. The aromas of chocolate and caramel were drifting through the air, more smells twisting in and out. The delicate mandarin cherry scent danced with a sweet apple aroma.

The man at the counter looked up from the cash register. His dark hair fell back, revealing piercing blue eyes and a craggy face. "Silena?"

"Hey dad."

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'm still not supposed to be on the computer still! SO SORRY! I'll write more soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer~ Me no own PJatO. STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**-psylocke13  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back with another installment of _All That Glitters Isn't Gold_! Although, I think that you would know that already...**

**ANYWAYS, to the Mint Green Twizzle- PM me your character cause you got it right! *applauds***

**Oh yeah, sorry about killing off Nicole as well. It had to be done anyways.**

"Hey dad." Silena hugged her father fiercely before moving back as he ran a critical eye over here, taking in her dirtied Camp Half Blood t shirt and torn shorts.

"I thought you were at camp with Clover." He raised one eyebrow at her, the startling blue eyes piercing into Silena.

She smiled a faulty smile, "I was. We got there... Gods, it was only yesterday. Anyways, I'm here with two- One other person to collect the Rye gals."

Mr. Beauregard's eyes and demeanor took on a confused appearance at his daughter's statement. "Why do you correct yourself Silena? What happened?" His voice flowed with with a rich strength, reinforcing her from the inside.

"Two others came with me originally. One of them, Sonya Yew, a daughter of Apollo, and the other, Nicole Foxx, my half sister..." Silena choked up at this point, and buried her angelic face into her hands. From there, a muffled voice continued between hiccups, "We ran... Into some monsters... In the... alleyway. Nicole..."

Her father cut in softly, placing a comforting hand onto her back, and drawing her in to hold her close. "Silena, you should get Josie, Lydia, and Faye if you were already attacked by monsters then. Come now, we must hurry!" He placed a small silvery sign hanging on the outside of the door that read TAKING A BREAK BE BACK IN TEN.

"Thanks, Dad. Sonya said that she would talk to Chiron about transport." Silena got up and followed her father out of the door, back onto the bright street. Making a sharp turn to the left, they entered the building next door, an apartment building. The outside was a grim face of brick, while the inside was a pleasant and cheerful atmosphere in stark comparison to the brick. The dark wood floors gleamed, obviously having been recently polished. The sunlight filtering through the window fell upon soft green walls that were adorned with swirling paintings of vibrant colors splattered onto it. IN a space between the elevators and the steps a fountain was singing as each drop followed one another to the pool below, only to be shot up once mopre through the point of the "sword." The attendant, and landlord, Joseph Knight grinned at the duo from his counter.

Joseph was in his mid twenties and had spiky light brown hair accompanied by a pair of twinkling hazel brown eyes. "Why, if it isn't the Beauregards!" He rushed over to Silena and her father, pumping their hands up and down in an enthusiastic handshake.

Silena managed a small, feeble smile in return to his ear to ear grin. "Hey, Joe. Are the Ryes in?"

"Yes they are. Mr. Rye has an hour before he has to go to his next job."

Mr. Beauregard clapped Joe on the back as he walked to the stairs, calling out a thanks. Silena followed him, and began climbing the metal spiral staircase after him. The safe guards under the hand railing was an intricate design of nature, featuring birds and flowers weaving in and out of each other. It was amazing how for the small rent that Joe Knight charged, you could stay in such a high quality residence.

When they reached the third floor, Mr. Beauregard led Silena into the hallway. Their feet sank into the luxurious plush red rug that was sprawled across the wood floor. The pair strolled down the hallway at a brisk pace, their eyes tearing from one gold apartment number to another until they had reached 3C, the residence of the Ryes. Silena knocked on it tentatively. The dark stained door swung open within three seconds to reveal a freckled face framed by dirty blonde hair strands that were escaping from the messy bun piled atop the girl's head. Her dark green eyes danced happily, and she looked like she was around Silena's age at 13. She drew Silena into a bear hug as she was squealing, "Oh my gosh! You're actually here!" She then drew back and punched Silena on the arm.

"Ow! Josie, what was that for?" Silena exclaimed indignantly.

"Because you left for TWO WEEKS without giving me ANY warning and not calling me!" Josie was telling her as she dragged Silena into the apartment. Compared to the pristine lobby, 3c paled in comparison style wise. The dark blue sofa was second hand, and the armchair was worn down as well. Nevertheless they were occupied, the chair with a thin man wearing reading glasses, and the sofa with two other girls who looked like clones of Josie. Makes sense, because they were all triplets; Josephine, or Josie; Lydia; and Alyssa, better known as Allie.

"Owen." The man in the chair peered at Mr. Beauregard. "And to what do I owe this favor?"

"It's time."

**Sorry if it's short guys! ): I have an algebra SOL tomorrow. D: At least I get to miss Spanish for it! :D**

**So, please tell me what you think of it by clicking the review button (:**

**Also, I would like to know~ Would you prefer longer chapters with fewer updates, or shorter updates with more frequent updates? I can try my best, but my teachers are also going to be scrambling around preparing for the other end of the year tests. /-:**

**Thanks for reading and as always, REVIEW! :D**

**-psylocke13  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaack!**

**I'd like to thank CarmenitaHuntressofArtemis for reviewing... a lot (:**

**Also, I would like more reviews to tell me how I can improve my writing! Please?**

**Disclaimer(forgot this in last chapter, whoops)~ I own Sonya, Josephine, Lydia, Alyssa, Mr. Rye, and (kinda) Owen Beauregard. Rest are RR's**

**And with that, enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>Mr. Rye nodded slowly in response to MR. Beauregard's simple term. "Okay. Kids, pack your things."<p>

Lydia got up and stretched lazily. "Any particular reason why?" She queried.

Mr. Rye closed his book with a soft _snap_. "Silena will tell you when you get there. You don't need much, just clothes and toiletries."

Allie flashed him the thumbs up signal in acknowledgement. See, Allie's a mute, which makes it even worse financial wise for the Rye family. Josie followed her two sisters down the narrow hallway, disappearing from sight for the time being.

When the three had gone to their room, an IM popped up. The mist depicted Sonya, who was still crouching beside Nicole's still body, only they were tucked away in a crevice of some building. "Silena? Good, I got you. So, the Hunters are in this area right now, and they'll drop us off about a mile out from camp. Hurry with the Ryes, the Hunters are going to be here in ten minutes."

"Alright, Sonya." Silena slashed her hand through the mist, causing it to dissipate. She then turned to the two men, and while twirling a lock of dark hair around her finger stated, "I have no idea who the Hunters are."

Smiling wryly, Mr. Beauregard shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough. Patience, my dear."

Silena heaved out an enormous fake sigh as the triplets reentered the room. "Fine."

Josie rearranged the shoulder strap on her forest green messenger bag. "We're ready." Allie nodded in addition, and Lydia was staring out the window at something. Her green eyes widened, and her pupils dilated. "S-S-Silena, what's that?" She pointed out the window to a dark fleck racing towards the group, getting larger by the second.

Silena made a face and scurried to the door. "Let's not stick around to figure that out. Come on, my friend's waiting."

Allie rolled her eyes in response to this, but still followed Lydia into the hall. Josie waved energetically to her father before exiting as well, with Silena as the caboose to the foursome. Speaking of that, Silena threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Why am I not leading again?"

Allie wrote _Good question_ on her mini paper pad that she carries around. She stopped and allowed Silena to take the reins, rushing them out of the lobby and back into the street. After a turn to the right, they stopped pretty quickly at the same alleyway as before. Sonya stood up with her hands on her hips, saying, "What took you guys so long? Lady Artemis will arrive soon!"

Silena held up her hands. "Sorry. Anyways, there's another monster headed at us from the sky; We saw it through the apartment window."

Sonya cursed and took out her bow nervously. Lydia and Josie were talking in hushed tones, huddled on the other side of the alleyway. Allie was crouched down by Nicole, a tear tracing its way down her freckled whispered soundless words to Nicole's carcass. Casting an odd glance in Allie's direction, Sonya looked at Silena with questioning eyes. "Why is she not speaking?"

"She isn't able to." Josie spat out harshly to the pair across the alley. Josie always seems to think that everyone else belives Allie to be a weirdo for her inability to talk, while Lydia is more forgiving and understanding. They balance each other out rather nicely in that regard.

Allie shook her head enthusiastically in Josie's direction, trying to signal her dislike of her sister's overprotective nature. Lydia, rolling her eyes, took out a roll of duct tape. Habit's lead her to carry around a roll at all times; If your sister had some anger management issues at time along with ADHD, you would do the same. Lydia slapped a piece over Josie's mouth; Normally one would tear it off, but Josie understood the meaning.

"Silena, do they always do that?" Sonya inquired, one of her light blonde eyebrows raised in Josie's and Lydia's direction.

"Pretty much." Silena had taken out her dagger, along with Nicole's, and were wielding them nervously. "Sonya, who exactly are the Hunters again?"

"Lady Artemis's group of eternal virgin maidens. By joining, you are granted immortality and a new armload of sisters, only you must swear off men for forever. You travel with Lady Artemis over the world, hunting with her and all. It is a wonderful lifestyle; Perfect health, a lifetime full of adventure..." She added the last part wistfully, her blue eyes glazed over.

Silena tilted her head to one side before adopting a puzzled expression. "Sonya, do you want to join them? Most people would refer to her as Artemis, not Lady Artemis, no?"

Sonya bit the inside of her mouth as she shifted from foot to foot. The triplets were watching their conversation with great interest, considering that they had no idea about the Greek gods and goddesses being real. "I can't. Please don't ask me about it... I just couldn't do that to my brother." Her voice faltered at the end. She shook her head irritably, trying to rid herself of the past three minutes or so. She took on a hostile tone, readying an arrow for fire. "Keep a close watch out. We don't want another Nicole."

Silena narrowed her eyes at the sky, shading the bright blue irises with one slim hand. "_Di immortales_. It's a Griffin, Sonya."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's bad, I did this in a rush and kinda on sleep deprivation.<strong>

**You know, 4 hours of lazer tag, then 4 hours of video and card games followed by 2 hours of sleep sounded like a good idea at first. Now I'm not so sure. :-D Screw that. It was totally worth it. Ah, church retreats are fun times, people. Fun times.**

**Read, Review, and send me some cheesecake; All are appreciated. (:  
><strong>

**-psylocke13  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sonya didn't exactly take the news well. Her reaction involved her fist colliding with the nearest object, which, unfortunately, was the brick wall. She cradled her head in both hands, and the blood from her left hand dripped down her tanned skin, splattering the cool grey pavement below. "Why? Why do the gods hate me so much? It's not like they do anything for us after all!" Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. True, a Griffin might not have warranted this much of a reaction, but combined with the day's events it most certainly did.

Silena shrugged her shoulders vaguely as she shifted from foot to foot. She could hear Sonya muttering, "Damn gods, making us their slaves. It's not like they do anything for us!"

Four girls ran into the alleyway, all of them dressed identical in jeans and a light silvery jacket of some sorts. They emitted a faint silver glow as well. A brunette stepped forward, her eyes raised questioningly in the direction of the five. "Sonya Rita Yew?"

Sonya crossed her arms and answered cautiously. "Yeah. Who are you guys?"

"I am Willa, a Huntress of Artemis." Willa responded. Her hazel eyes regarded Sonya disdainfully. She gestured to her comrades, "These are Mara, Carmen, and Erin." Mara had brown hair as well, paired with light blue eyes. Carmen was Hispanic, with long black hair and onyx eyes. Lastly, Erin had strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes, with a splash of freckles across her nose. The foursome looked around 12, young and innocent, but their eyes betrayed the years that have passed.

Erin narrowed her eyes at the sky, searching for the Griffin that Sonya was yelling about. She calmly notched three arrows, and let them fly. They soared through the air gracefully, and punctured its eye. During Sonya's little tantrum, the Griffin had come closer than they had realized. With a piercing screech, it fell as the other three Hunters let fly a torrent of arrows at the beast. It disintegrated into golden dust that covered the triplets, much to their surprise. Sonya released a pent up sigh as she ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair agitatedly. "Okay. So, are you guys going to help us to camp?"

Erin nodded as she scoped the street. "Yes, we are here to escort you to that silly camp. Come now, we must leave. But first, who is who?"

Lydia smiled slightly as she began the introductions, pointing to each person as they were named. "Allie, Josie, Silena, Sonya, and I'm Lydia, pleasure to meet you."

Carmen nodded impatiently as she strolled out onto the street, headed in the opposite direction of the airport. Willa followed her closely, and the group of five did as well, taking this as their cue. Erin and Mara led up the rear, hands constantly twitching towards their bows.

Silena cocked her head in confusion. "Aren't we supposed to be going on an airplane?"

Mara laughed a bitter laugh in response. "Of course, if you want us to get blasted out of the air by harpies, griffins, Stymphalian birds, the works. Our scent must be so irresistible at the moment," She paused and released an arrow with a soft _twang_, impaling a nearby harpy. "We prefer land routes. Much less messy, and more to hunt down here. Easy escape routes, nature, and away from the atrocities of men." She spat out the last words in disgust, each of them dripping with poison. Her tone was loathsome, as if by saying that she would be killed by the words' sheer venomous quality.

Carmen shook her head in the front of the group, calling back, "Mara, let's not scare them in public. It's much better to do that when you're alone, and they can't run." Her voice took on an evil quality as Josie turned to Silena, doubt in her eyes.

"Lena, why are we going with a bunch of strangers into the wild again? Um, abduction much?"

Silena stifled a small laugh at her friend's question, merely shaking her head in response lightly as she moved over to Sonya, while Josie drifted towards Mara and Erin, striking up a discussion involving something about flying burnt sienna pandas doing the polka into oncoming traffic. Confused? Yeah, so was everyone else.

Sonya was shooting glances at the four Hunters, each gander filled with an unknown pain. Silena hesitated to go over, debating in her mind if she should ask Sonya what was wrong or not. In the end, she settled on leaving it for a different time. Silena instead drifted over to where the triplets were. Allie was glaring at Josie murderously, while Lydia was rolling her eyes at the two. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Josie cast a furious glance at Allie. "SHE thinks that we should just come back home since we have no freaking idea where we're going!"

Offended, Allie scrawled something on her notepad and shoved it at Lydia, who read aloud, "That was you, numbskull. I thought we should have stuck with where Silena was going."

Silena sighed, running a hand through her hair. This was going to be a long trip.

**Umm. . . I'm not really sad about not updating sooner, sorry. I don't feel like a lot of people are reading this, and I have no idea where I'm going with it so I'm just going to stop now most likely. Please review and tell me whether I should discontinue this or not, it would be nice to know.**

**-psylocke13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Congratz to Cassie's Neighbor, CarmenitaHuntressofArtemis, and my little sister because now I am continuing. Yippee.**

**TIME LAPSE. They've been at camp for a month, and it's after the LT.**

"SILENA!" Silena winced along with Sonya at the ear shattering yell. The two of them turned around to see an irate Josie followed by a laughing Lydia approaching. "Silena, LYDIA here decided that it was a good idea to give my iPod to Trey from the Apollo cabin and now I can't get it back!"

Lydia shrugged, a grin still plastered onto her face. She had a smudge of dirt on her forehead, most likely from the strawberry fields. The triplets had been claimed by Demeter a week and a half ago after Josie had punched Connor Stoll for stealing her camp necklace. Ah, good times. "Hey, Trey IS Josie's crush after- Mmph!" Lydia was cut off by Josie's hand over her mouth.

"You imbecile I am not!" Josie shrieked at her sister as Allie came sprinting into view and collided with the two. "Allie? Why are you in such a hurry?" Josie asked distractedly. Allie snatched her pad and quickly scribbled something down, which Josie read aloud, "Frank from Ares cabin chasing me for beating him in sword fighting." She gave Allie her notepad back and watched confusedly as she took off again, this time in the direction of the strawberry fields.

Sonya raised an eyebrow at Josie and Lydia. "Why the Hades are you two still here?"

Lydia tilted her head at Sonya, "Why shouldn't we be?"

"Uh, you guys are IDENTICAL. How is Frank supposed to know the difference?" Josie and Lydia's eyes widened as they stumbled off rapidly. "Well, that worked well." Sonya observed, clearly bored. "I should probably try and get Josie's iPod back from my idiot brother now."

Silena grabbed onto Sonya's arm when she tried to get up. "Don't! They're OBVIOUSLY crushing on each other, only in a love/hate relationship way. You know, like Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner**(A/N: Couldn't resist.)**! "

"Silena, Travis and Katie aren't even going out. Travis pranks the Demeter cabin with Connor way too often for that."

"THAT'S BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT CHILDREN OF HERMES DO! They prank in hopes of getting their crushes' attention!" Silena rolled her eyes as she fixed a stray hair back into her ponytail. "Honestly, Sonya. You'd think that you would know with Kevin and all." Sonya's face flushed as she stuttered, "W-W-What do you mean?"

"Hey guys, wazzup?" Ariana Foxx, a daughter of Aphrodite, had waltzed over. She was Nicole's little sister, and still wore a black outfit in mourning for her. It was heavily contrasted by her flaming red hair in a bun though, and her sparkling emerald eyes, so much like Nicole's. It sent a fresh burst of pain through Sonya and Silena seeing her, as she was like a carbon copy of her late older sister. It was like reopening a wound and then sprinkling salt in it. Instant pain-to-go. "Oooh, Sonya's blushing, so it's got to be something with Kevin!"

Sonya threw her hands up into the air in exasperation. "Really? Why?"

Ariana blinked owlishly. "Because he likes you."

Narrowing her blue eyes, Sonya asked suspiciously, "Even if he did, how would you know?"

"Some children of Aphrodite know who people like. Others can charmspeak, some can make the perfect makeup appear, some have a fabulous taste for clothing. Also, you like him." She added in slyly, causing the blush to surge back into Sonya's cheeks. "You do realize that he's talking to Darrel, Fiona, and Aeryn right now, trying to figure out how to ask you out?" Ariana replied nonchalantly, checking her nails.

Sonya's eyes grew huge, as she regarded Ariana. "Dammit! What do you _mean_?" Silena laughed a little. "First off, cut down on the swearing! Second, isn't it obvious? He doesn't think that you like him either, and he's _seen_ how the pranking deal doesn't work with getting girls, given Operation Tratie. Although, Operation Kevya is currently a go. You will say yes, right?" She added on as an afterthought worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, sure sure. What's Tratie and Kevya?" Sonya queried in a daze.

Jolene and Silena answered in unison, "Travis and Katie, Kevin and you." Rolling her eyes, Sonya stood up and left, headed towards the volleyball court.

"Hey Silena, can you teach me how to whistle to get your pegasus to land?" Ariana jumped up and down excitedly like the nine year old that she was.

"Sure, Ariana." The two made their way to the pegasus stables, one skipping, and one walking.

**Short, and kind of a filler, but I seriously need ideas of what to write. I don't know what to put next. Do you just want me to put in normal camp life or what? Please review, inspiration is needed.**

**On an entirely different note, I GOT OVER 1,000 VIEWS ON MISSION: TRATIE! WOOT! Yes, this excites me.**

**Also, to Cassie's Neighbor, I share this account with 4 other people(my sister just joined today), so I sign off as psylocke13 since Psylocke is an amazing character, and 13 is my lucky number! :-D**

**And with that, I bid thee a fond(ish) farewell. Review though, I beg thee! **

**-psylocke13**


End file.
